1. Field of the Invention
This tool relates to torque wrenches and particularly to means for assuring proper torque setting of the backshells of electrical connectors installed in functional systems. To overcome difficulties in state-of-the-art strap wrench techniques used for such torque setting (see FIG. 1), where off-center wrench application often provides erroneous readings and results in slippage of contact surfaces, the disclosed tool was developed to fit snugly around the backshell, with open cut means to allow wires from the subjacent connector to be routed out the cutout section and with strap means to grip the circumference of the backshell after closure of the strap and after its adjustment for gripping the backshell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Search of the prior art related to this invention showed the strap wrench means of FIG. 1 and unrelated technology such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,583 to H.J. Zwald for an ANTI-TORQUE CONNECTION APPARATUS and a 1931 Pat. No. 1,972,239 to W. Rose for a CONDUIT WRENCH. The within tool is not comparable in function with either of the above inventions but certain of its elements do present themselves therein.